Syndrome Nostalgia
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Hinata mempunyai sebuah kisah cinta aneh. Saat ia bernostalgia terhadap kisah cinta tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa, dirinya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang hampir membunuhnya saat itu. (17 ).


**Syndrome Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: 17 + (lemon yang samar-samar).**

**Rated: M.**

**Sumarry: Hinata mempunyai sebuah kisah cinta aneh. Saat ia bernostalgia terhadap kisah cinta tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa, dirinya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang hampir membunuhnya saat itu.**

* * *

_**Osaka, 12 Februari 2018**_

Seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah asyik merajut syal, di satu kursi pada sebuah taman yang luas. Kala itu sudah tiba musim semi, bunga-bunga sakura tampak berjatuhan dan menambah keindahan taman di kala senja tiba. Wanita itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita cantik asal Osaka dengan keindahan wajah bagaikan bunga lili.

Saat Hinata sedang asyik menekuni rajutannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan dua goresan pipi terlihat berlari mendatanginya. Anak laki-laki tersebut adalah Boruto, putra tunggalnya.

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!_"

Teriakan putranya tersebut, membuat Hinata menghentikan rajutannya dan tersenyum ke arah sang putra tercinta. Wanita itu langsung berjongkok, merebahkan kedua tangannya—agar sang putra dapat memeluknya. Pelukan hangat itu tiba, membuat Hinata tersenyum karena pelukan itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya bahagia.

Hinata pun menggendong Boruto dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Dielusnya surai kuning sang putra dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan bermainnya, sayang. Sudah lelah?"

Boruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas dada sang ibu sambil terisak pelan—hingga Hinata tak mampu mendengar isakan putranya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kenapa kau bermain sebentar sekali?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus surai kuning putranya.

"Ibu, kenapa ayah tidak pulang? Apakah ayah tidak sayang pada kita?" Boruto bertanya dengan lirih—mata birunya pun terangkat untuk menatap kedua manik lavendel ibunya.

Pertanyaan Boruto membuat tatapan Hinata berubah sendu. Setetes air mata pun menetes membasahi pipinya—dan kesedihan tampak tertera dari raut wajah cantiknya.

Boruto yang melihat ibunya menangis, seketika merasa bersalah—tangannya pun terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ibunya.

"Maaf, sudah membuat ibu bersedih," ujar Boruto merasa bersalah.

Hinata menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum dan menatap Boruto sayang.

"Tak apa—"

Kedua mata Hinata menatap ke arah langit senja dan kembali berkata, "_Okaa-san _akan menceritakan semuanya."

...

_**Osaka, 1 Maret 2014**_

_Pada hari itu, Hinata sedang menunggu di depan halte bus. Wajah dan gerakan tubuhnya nampak gelisah karena bus yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, tak kunjung datang juga. Dengan satu hentakan, Hinata menunjukkan kekesalannya karena lelah menunggu._

"_Lama sekali bus-nya datang," keluh Hinata dengan tidak sabar._

_Saat Hinata sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang bertopeng datang dari belakang Hinata dan membekap mulutnya. Karena efek obat bius yang diberikan pada sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya, Hinata pun pingsan seketika. Sementara itu, penculik tersebut tampak menyeringai saat melihat Hinata yang sudah tak sadar._

"_Putri Hiashi Hyuuga, konglomerat ternama di Jepang. Ia akan menjadi mesin uang untukku."_

_..._

_Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatatap sekeliling ruangan dan mengernyit bingung saat ia berada di tempat yang asing. Tempat tersebut sangat reot, pengap, dan atap-atapnya berlubang. _

_;Di mana aku?' tanya Hinata di dalam batinnya. _

_Saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh karena tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Dilihatnya ke bawah, ternyata kedua kaki dan tangannya tengah dalam keadaan terikat serta mulut yang terlakban. Saat itulah Hinata sadar, ia telah diculik dan ia pun langsung ketakutan setelahnya._

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa diculik?' batin Hinata ketakutan._

_Ckiettt_

_Suara decitan pintu membuat Hinata menoleh, di sana berdiri seorang pria berambut kuning dan bergores pipi tiga tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata menatapnya dengan takut-takut, saat Naruto menunjukkan seringai licik di bibirnya. Sudah pasti pria itu memiliki niat jahat padanya._

"_Apa kabar cantik?" goda Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata._

_Hinata menggeliat ketakutan dan hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa setelahnya._

"_Jangan takut, kau akan aku lepaskan... kalau ayahmu mau memberikan uang tebusan padaku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu," ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan lakban di mulut Hinata dengan kasar._

_Hinata memekik kesakitan saat Naruto melepaskan lakban di mulutnya. Mengetahui ada cela untuk berteriak, Hinata langsung membuka suaranya._

"_TOLONGGG... SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AK—"_

_PLAAAKKKK_

_Naruto langsung menampar pipi Hinata keras, agar membungkam gadis itu untuk berhenti berteriak. Saat Hinata sudah terdiam, Naruto pun tersenyum dan kembali menempelkan lakban di mulut gadis itu._

"_Diamlah, jika kau masih sayang nyawamu," ujar Naruto dingin dan setelahnya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam._

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku," batin Hinata sambil menangis._

_..._

_**Osaka, 2 Maret 2014**_

"_AHHHHH."_

_Hinata mendesah kencang saat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya menghujami tubuhnya. Setelah menculik Hinata kemarin malam, Naruto langsung menjalankan aksinya untuk memperkosa Hinata keesokan paginya._

_Hinata hanya bisa berbaring pasrah sambil menangis, saat kemaluan Naruto terus menghujami tubuhnya hingga membuatnya kesakitan—bagaikan terbelah. Ia tidak menyangka, jika mahkota kesucian—yang seharusnya ia berikan pada suaminya kelak—justru dirusak oleh seorang penculik brengsek seperti Naruto._

_Hinata hanya bisa menangis, menyesali kelemahan dan kebodohannya saat itu._

_..._

_**Osaka, 3 Maret 2014**_

_Keesokan malamnya, Hinata kembali pasrah saat Naruto mempermainkan tubuhnya untuk kedua kali. Hujaman demi hujaman terus diterima Hinata, saat kemaluan Naruto memasuki kemaluannya dengan kasar. Ringisan kesakitan juga ia terima saat Naruto mengigit bibirnya, agar ia mau mengeluarkan desahan untuknya._

"_AHHHHH..." Hinata kembali mendesah kencang saat Naruto kembali menghujaminya._

_Namun kali ini berbeda, entah kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang Naruto berikan padanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, yang jelas—ia ingin meminta lebih pada sentuhan Naruto._

"_Na-Naruto," panggil Hinata terbata._

_Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata, sambil bertanya, "Ada apa, sayang?"_

"_Le-lebih ce-cepat."_

_Perkataan Hinata membuat kedua mata Naruto membeliak terkejut. Memang aneh, kenapa seorang korban pemerkosaan justru menikmati sentuhan dari pemerkosanya? Namun mengabaikan rasa bingungnya, Naruto pun merespon permintaan Hinata dengan seringai licik di bibirnya._

"_As your wish, Hinata."_

_..._

_**Osaka, 4 Maret 2014**_

_Keesokan paginya, nampak Hinata dan Naruto tengah tidur berdua. Di mana posisi mereka adalah Naruto memeluk Hinata yang berbaring dari belakang. Memang, setelah kejadian panas mereka berdua pada malam itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melepaskan Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu untuk tidur berdua bersamanya._

_Bukan hanya Hinata yang memiliki perasaan itu, Naruto juga memilikinya. Hingga setelah mereka bersentuhan, Naruto langsung bersikap lembut kepada Hinata._

"_Naruto," panggil Hinata kepada Naruto yang telah terbangun._

_Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia pun tersenyum dan hendak mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata—untuk berciuman._

_BRAAAAAKKKK_

_Suara pintu yang didobrak, membuat Naruto dan Hinata menoleh secara bersamaan. Di depan pintu tersebut, telah terdapat dua orang polisi yang tengah mengacungkan pistol mereka ke arah Naruto._

"_Tuan Naruto, anda kami tangkap!"_

...

Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus surai kuning putranya, usai ia menceritakan kisah cintanya itu.

"Begitulah, cerita tentang kita."

Boruto melepaskan pelukannya dari dada Hinata, lalu mengembungkan pipinya usai mendengar kisah cinta ibu dan ayahnya.

"Kisah cinta kalian aneh," ujar Boruto sambil menatap ibunya dengan kedua kening yang mengerut.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Boruto. Memang benar, kisah cintanya dengan Naruto adalah sebuah perasaan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang menculikmu—bahkan, hampir membunuhmu? Aneh, bukan?

Itulah Hinata, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kisah cinta aneh. Kisah cinta di mana ia jatuh cinta dengan penculiknya sendiri.

...

Sementara itu di sebuah penjara, seorang napi berambut kuning tampak tersenyum, sambil mengelus sebuah foto bergambarkan seorang ibu berambut biru yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Ia membawa foto itu pada pelukannya dengan sayang, seolah foto itu sangat berharga baginya.

_Tunggu aku, Hinata._

* * *

**A/N: Sebenarnya, ini fanfic harusnya buat lomba. Tapi, setelah di cek malah gak sesuai ketentuan... haduh, capek2 nulis jadi sia-sia T_T .**

**#maafcurhat.**


End file.
